


The Best Kind of Party Prep

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, idk man I just needed them to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: You, Zen, and Jaehee decide to spend the night together at his place the night before an RFA party. It's not quite as sexy as it sounds.





	The Best Kind of Party Prep

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics that came out of my brain for Nano. I'm at 13175/50000 yaaay go me
> 
> also V's route got me all hella into the fandom again, send help

Given that this would be your third RFA party, it was a little surprising that, until now, you hadn't realized just what exactly Zen did before he presented himself to all the guests.

Okay, yes, you _did_ know that he had a very lengthy beauty routine – all worth it for that face, really – but you'd never really been privy to it until you decided to decided to spend the night at his place before the party.

“Jaehee should come too,” he told you in that smooth baritone of his. “We'll make a night out of it. What do you say, babe?”

How could you refuse something like that?

Jaehee had accepted the offer too, of course, but as you both walked down to the entrance of Zen's place, you could tell she was a little nervous. After all, the three of you had never spent the night together. The dynamic between you all was still a little new.

 Or maybe she was just thinking of everything she had to do tomorrow. Totally a possibility. 

“Jaehee,” you murmured, stopping before she could knock on the door. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, of course,” she answered, but she didn't quite look at you as she said this. 

“Uh huh.” You dropped your overnight bag and tugged on her hand, guiding her to look at you. 

For a second, your breath caught in your throat. Unlike Zen, Jaehee was one of those people who had absolutely no idea how ridiculously beautiful she was, so she always seemed a bit confused when you stared at her. You could only imagine the soft, loving look that must have been in your eyes.

 At least, you hoped it was there, because you _felt_ that love all over. 

“Yes…?” She cocked her head a bit. 

You smiled and leaned in to peck the corner of her lips. Jaehee made a quiet, surprised sound and turned her head to kiss you fully, which surprised you since she was rarely so bold. Still, you _certainly_ weren't complaining.

 “It's just,” you murmured when you finally managed to pull away, “you seem a little nervous. Is it about the party?” 

She sighed, apparently annoyed that she couldn't keep anything from you. “A little, though at least Mr. Han isn't making me do so much this year...” 

“Hey, this is a team effort.” You squeezed her hand. “Plus, you're not his assistant anymore.” 

“True.” She finally smiled, though it faded a bit as she glanced at Zen's door. “I'm just...I'm not used to...” 

“Oh.” You followed her gaze and stared at the door as well. “I understand.” 

“You do?” 

“Of course. This is new to me, too.” You gave her hand another squeeze and picked up your bag with your free arm. “But you know that Zen wouldn't have suggested this if he didn't think it'd be good for us. If nothing else, it'll be fun!”

 “Yes.” Jaehee squared her shoulders. “You're right. I do trust Zen and I...” Her words became a bit softer. “I trust you.” 

Those words always _did_ something to you – warmed you to the core in a place that only she could reach. Maybe it was because Jaehee had been so suspicious of you when you'd first stumbled into the RFA and now things were so different.

 But in a good way, of course, since there were no hackers or bombs or weird cults. 

You both smiled at each other, and finally, she knocked on the door with her free hand. A couple of seconds later, a Greek God answered the door. 

Oh, wait, it was Zen. Hard to tell the difference. 

“There you are,” he greeted, taking your bag at the same time he leaned in and kissed you with a grin. “I thought I heard my princesses out here.” 

“You heard right,” you teased, watching as he also took Jaehee's bag and greeted her with a peck on the lips, though she didn't really seem to notice. She was too busy staring at the outline of Zen's abs, which were visible through the sweaty tank top that was clinging to his skin. 

“I'm sorry if we interrupted your workout,” she said, ducking her head with a blush. 

“My princesses are never an interruption.” He grinned and set the bags down. “It was about time for me to stop, anyway. I don't want to be too sore for the party tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yes.” Jaehee nodded in agreement. “This will be our biggest party yet. It's imperative that we're all at our best.” 

“That's not too hard for you.” Zen winked. “You're always at your best now that you're away from Mr. Trust Fund Kid.” 

“I'd have to agree,” you said, wrapping an arm around around Jaehee's shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple. “So relax a little, okay?” 

Jaehee seemed a bit more placated now. “Okay.”

 “And I have the perfect way to relax,” Zen said, but a bead of sweat ran down from his forehead. He wiped it away. “I, um, should probably shower first.” 

“I don't know...” You cocked your head with a grin. “I kinda like the view like it is right now.” 

Jaehee cleared her throat and glanced away, clearly agreeing but too shy to stare. For some reason, this made Zen blush as well and he grinned, blowing you both a kiss before he turned to head to the showers. 

You stared until Jaehee cleared her throat again and the two of you busied yourselves with unpacking your formal outfits for the party tomorrow so they wouldn't get wrinkled and setting out a few things you'd need for the night. You knew that Zen's sofa could unfold into a bed, so it was easy to assume that you and Jaehee would sleep there. It would be less...scandalous. 

Maybe.

 You were trying to figure out how to turn the sofa into the bed when Zen came back out, looking all refreshed but no less flushed. “Oh? Going to bed already, babe?” 

“Not yet!” Jaehee nodded in agreement as you continued, “Just trying to figure this out.” 

“It's still early,” Zen said with a grin. “But let's get it all set up and have some fun before we all sleep, okay?” 

– 

“You're right,” you agreed a little while later, stretching your legs out with a content sigh. “This _is_ fun.” 

“I still cannot believe I've never seen you do this, Zen,” Jaehee said in awe. She was completely enraptured. “To think what would happen if your fans found out...” 

“This is for my favorite fans only.” Zen looked way too pleased with himself. “Just my princesses.” 

“I'd hate to think what would happen if you did this with anyone else,” you teased.

 “Of course not, babe. Now, come closer...” 

You obeyed and moved yourself closer to him with another sigh, his hands lightly tracing your face...only to brush a strand of hair out of the way. 

Jaehee was smiling. “You had hair stuck to the mask.” 

“Oh.” You laughed and readjusted the sheet mask covering your face, which promised skin brightening and smaller pores. Zen had insisted that you didn't _actually_ need one, but you were determined not to miss out on the fun.

 ...The fun of pre-RFA party spa night, that was. 

Zen grinned brilliantly and carefully kissed you – quite a feat since he was wearing a sheet mask, too – and turned his gaze back to the TV, only to see...himself. 

Seriously, you couldn't think of a better pre-party ritual than lying around with masks on, your hair coated in deep-conditioning treatments, and your feet in basins with water that promised to soften your soles. The only thing that could make it better was more Zen...which, of course, he'd gladly provided. 

Jaehee's eyes widened at a particularly difficult note Zen – the TV one – hit, his voice expertly carrying the rest of the song. She looked like she was two seconds from floating away with hearts in her eyes. “I can't believe I've never heard of this DVD being released,” she said, readjusting the mask on her face. A part of it was stuck to her upper lip, but she didn't seem to notice. Adorable. “There was no mention of it on any forums or even the black market.”

 “They wanted it to be an overseas-only release,” Zen replied, his body leaning a bit into yours. You snuggled up to him in response. “But I convinced them to let me keep a copy.” 

“It's amazing.” Jaehee, who was sitting on the other side of you, grasped your hand and squeezed it. Maybe she was just overwhelmed by Zen's talent and had to hold onto something, but hey, you weren't about to complain. “The way your voice just _projects_ all those emotions like it's no effort at all, as though it were truly coming from the character.” She sighed dreamily. “Incredible.” 

You couldn't really tell with the sheet mask on his face, but you were pretty sure Zen was blushing. “You're always so kind to me, Jaehee.” His arm slid around your shoulders so that he could reach over and stroke her hair a bit.

 Though she gave the appearance of hardly noticing the touch, you could've sworn there was a tinge of pink under her mask. “Of course. I will always be your...fan.” 

You smiled at the words that were left unsaid. Zen grinned that swoon-worthy smile of his and let his hand rest on Jaehee's shoulder. Since this kept his arm around you, you were _absolutely_ okay with this. 

When the DVD was over a half hour later, you poked at your hair, which was still tied up in a bun so you didn't get that deep-conditioning treatment all over the place. “Should I rinse this out?” 

“If you'd like,” Zen replied. “I usually leave mine in for longer since my hair's so long.”

 “Mine's long too,” you teased. 

“And I need to keep mine in good condition if I'm to grow it out.” Jaehee made a motion like she was patting her own head. “Perhaps we could watch another DVD?” 

“And I know the perfect one.” Zen got up and selected another disc, quickly sticking it in the DVD player before hurrying back to the two of you. This time, Jaehee molded herself closer to you to feel more of Zen's touch.

 She gasped when music started playing. “'Jalapeños Topping was Pretty Spicy'! Is this the…?” 

“The uncut version,” he finished with a proud grin. 

Your eyes widened in anticipation. You'd never actually seen this musical, but whenever it was mentioned, you could all too easily recall that photo Zen sent once in the chat...all tied up….displaying his abs…

 Oh, yes. You could _definitely_ get into this.

 It took a little while to get to the good stuff, though, and being squished between Zen and Jaehee was actually pretty comfortable...maybe you could just close your eyes until Zen's part came on.

 Just for a little while…

 –

“WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!” 

The words jolted upright so quickly that you nearly fell off the couch with an undignified squawk. Your hair felt strangely heavy and there was something that tasted like paper in your mouth. What the heck? 

You tried to blink the sleep out of your eyes as someone gripped your hand and helped you to your feet. “I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you.” Zen sounded frazzled. In the background, you could hear Jaehee rapidly talking to herself. “Are you okay?”

 “Yeah, I just – wha...” You trailed off, your sleepy mind finally waking up. Realization dawned. “WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!” 

“That's what I said!” he cried, squeezing your hand before letting go to dash towards his room. “The shower's free! We have to hurry if we're going to make it to the party in time!” 

“Right!” You stumbled over to the general direction of the bathroom, still not quite awake as you ripped off the sheet mask and tugged off your clothes. At least accidentally leaving that hair mask in all night wouldn't have any adverse side effects.

 Somehow, you managed to shower, do your makeup, and get dressed in record time, even with Jaehee and Zen constantly peeking over you while you were facing the mirror. It was all you could do not to let yourself get distracted by them. That could come later. Ahem.

 Once you were all dressed in your party best, you glanced at your phone, noticing that you had a bunch of missed messages from Jumin. All of them were regarding the car he'd arranged to send over weeks ago, and the latest message was a curious inquiry as to why you hadn't arrived yet. 

“The car's here!” you cried, already heading to the door. “We have to move it!” 

Jaehee was still fussing with her clothing and you stopped her with a smooch, insisting that she looked beautiful. Of course, Zen insisted on a kiss to reassure him that he looked perfect as well, but you were so frazzled that you left that task to Jaehee.

 The ride to the party hall was quick and there were already a fair amount of guests once the three of you finally showed up – including Longcat, at Seven's insistence. You'd have to remember to keep Zen away.

 And speaking of Seven... 

“Ohohoho,” he chortled as you, Jaehee, and Zen, finally arrived. “Don't _you_ three look frazzled. I wonder whyyy~yy?” 

“We overslept!” Zen replied. 

“ _Beeeeeeep._ Oh, sorry, that was my handheld lie detector.”

“It's the truth!”

You giggled and left them to argue about it and took Jaehee by the hand. She was to take over Yoosung's job of greeting guests. “Do you need my help?”

“I'm sure I'll be just fine.” She smiled and, after a quick glance around, pecked your lips. “I will let you know if I change my mind.”

“Sure thing.”

Despite the initial rush of the day and the craziness that followed, the party was a huge hit. The RFA raised a record-breaking amount for charity and everyone seemed to make at least one new connection. Though you were always a little sad when the parties ended, a part of you was excited because it meant you could start planning the next one.

After some rest, of course.

“Whew! What a night.” Zen fluffed out his hair, which looked perfect, naturally. “What do you say we celebrate back at my place?”

Jaehee blushed. “How so?”

“Well...” His voice lowered in a _very_ pleasant manner, and your heart sped up in anticipation. “...We all fell asleep during the 'Jalapeños Topping was Pretty Spicy' DVD last night. We need to rectify that, don't you think?”

You laughed and grasped Jaehee's hand, giving it a little squeeze in a silent agreement of the excited expression on her face. The thought of being with her and Zen all night again, this time without a party to wake up for the next morning…

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're just gonna spend every night watching Zen's DVDs until both MC and Jaehee realize they have the real thing right there lmao
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna say hi~


End file.
